House Leviathan
(Family Head) |purpose= }} House Leviathan (ハウス・レヴィアタン Hausu Reviatan) is one of the oldest and most powerful Noble Houses in the Underworld. It's current head is , the Dragon God (龍神 Ryūjin) and one of the five strongest Demon's in the world. Overview Despite being associated with water and ice, members of House Leviathan have been observed to be skilled with fire as well, especially when combined with their members unique and rare ability to transform themselves into a . History One of the oldest families in history, House Leviathan has existed since before the creation of the Four Great Satans. Some hundreds of years ago, the Head of House Leviathan, along with the heads of Houses Lucifer, Astaroth and Beelzebub created what would come to be known as the Four Great Satans. They ruled the underworld together and this was the first sign of civilised structure in the underworld. Going forward the heads of each of these four great houses would assume the position of Satan. This system would remain in place until the rise of Amon Lucifer, famously known as Amon the Conqueror, established the building blocks for what would come to be the monarchy when he conquered a massive quantity of the underworld and united under various bodies the sigil of his house. This positioned House Lucifer at the top of all other noble houses, abolishing the system of the Four Great Satans and implementing an absolute monarchy, bestowing himself with the title of "Satan", King of Kings. Various other great houses took charge of ruling different areas under House Lucifer. Abaddon Leviathan, known and feared as the Mad Dragon and the Dragon of Chaos sought death and destruction and instigated a series of events that would lead to the Great War. During such a time he would also attempt to assume the throne through force. Him and his younger brother, Ascalon, where known as the Two Heavenly Dragons and they wrought much destruction on the battlefield. Abaddon was killed in battle by his younger brother, who grew tired of fighting and wanted to minimize the casualties of the war and ultimately end it, even if it meant leaving House Lucifer in power. After killing his own brother, Ascalon was racked with guilt and absolved himself as head of House Leviathan, leaving it's rule to his younger brother, Ashmedai. At least fifty years before the current timeline, Azazel Lucifer one of Durante's descendants assumed the mantle of Satan after his father, Bael Lucifer, died from injuries sustained during the Great War, during which several Great Houses (most notably Leviathan and Astaroth) attempted to seize the throne for themselves. Instead of following the traditional approach of marrying within the family, Azazel would go on to marry Silene Leviathan, of House Leviathan, forging a concrete alliance between two of the most powerful noble families in Hell. However this tradition of inbreeding did not die with Bael as Azazel and his older sister, Sariel, are revealed to have a longstanding but secret incestuous relationship and it is possible that several of the current children of House Lucifer are the product of this relationship. The role of international security was given to the newly founded Grigori, commanded by Ashmedai's younger brother, , the later being a gesture of good will from one house-to-another At some point, Seraphim turned down the role of General of the Nine Circles of Hell, instead the position was given to Nadal Carrera, a great warrior from a lesser noble house that remained loyal to House Lucifer through many strives and tribulations. in some ways as a reward for his loyalty, he would later marry Sariel and become a member of House Lucifer, later they had two sons, Nacho and Manuel. Power & Influence Their head, Ashmedai is one of the oldest and most powerful demon's alive. Members *'Xerces Leviathan' **'Abaddon Leviathan' (1st Child) **'Ascalon Leviathan' (2nd Child) ***'Leviathan' & ****'Ashmedai Leviathan' & Seraph Leviathan *****'Leviathan' (1st Child) *****'Leviathan' (2nd Child) *****'Silene Lucifer' (3rd Child) Trivia *The element that House Leviathan is associated with is water.